


The Pizza Man Loves The Babysitter

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's babysitting and he orders a pizza, because, Jesus Christ, the delivery guy is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Man Loves The Babysitter

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. If you put that in your mouth, you’re gonna get sick and I’m gonna have to take you to take you to the hospital.” Dean said, lounging on the couch next to Krissy.

“Daddy would kill you.” Krissy said, inching the blue Play- Doh she had clutched in her hand towards her mouth.

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t get to see cause you’d be too busy pukin’ your guts up, so it wouldn’t be worth it at all, would it?” Dean replied, leaning towards her, so they were eye to eye.

Krissy made a face at him, trying to judge the risks and benefits, before setting the mushy stuff on the living room table.

“Glad to see I get to live another day. Thanks, Kris.” Dean laughed, standing up and stretching. “How ‘bout we order a pizza to celebrate my continued existence, huh?”

Krissy smiled slightly at that, but then went back to her glare.

“Only if we can put on a good show instead of your boring doctor show.”

“I’m trying to get you familiar with the workings of a hospital, Kris. When you’re a hotshot doctor someday, you’ll be able to pay me back for babysitting you instead of going out and partying on Friday nights like a normal teenager.” Dean said, picking up the phone and dialing in the pizza place’s number.

“I don’t want to be a doctor, I want to be a spy like Black Widow. And no one would want to party with you; you’re a dork.”

Dean was still laughing at that when the person on the other line answered.

“Hello, and good evening, my name is Gabriel and thank you for calling Heavenly Pizza, can I take your order?”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, hey, Gabe. I need a large meat lover’s.”

“Dean-o! I’d like to say I’m surprised, but you’ve only ordered the same thing every Friday night for the past six months. Still haven’t worked up the courage to ask my brother out, huh?”

Dean felt a blush take over his face.

“Shut up. I’m not after your brother. I just like pizza. Besides, how do you know I don’t keep orderin’ to talk to you, Gabe?” Dean said.

“Oh, Dean, you dog! I had no idea! I’m all a flutter! Cassie, you’ll never guess who just admitted to courting me!” Gabe yelled.

“Gabriel, I swear to God, if you-” Dean started, gripping the phone tightly to his face.

“Oh, relax, Dean-o, Cassie is already gone. We predicted your ridiculously predictable behavior. He should be there in five.”

“’K, thanks, Gabe.” Dean said quickly, hanging up the phone.

Dean sat back down on the couch and sighed. Krissy put down her Play- Doh knife she was making and crawled on the couch to look at him.

“Is the pizza man on his way?” she asked.

“Yes.” Dean answered, turning to look at her.

“Are you going to be able to talk to him this time or will I have to pay him while you stare at him and open and shut your mouth a lot?”

Dean groaned, scrunching his eyes closed.

“That happened one time, Kris, and it was only because Cas had on that dark blue button up that matched his eyes with-”

“The black skinny jeans that showed off his butt.” Krissy finished for him. Dean opened his eyes in shock at that while Krissy shrugged. “You took a picture as he walked away and stared at it for twenty minutes while whispering ‘how.’ I figured it out.”

Dean closed his eyes and groaned again. 

“You gotta man-up, Dean. If you won’t tell him how in love with him you are then I will.” She said, nodding her head once decisively. 

Dean sat up and shook his head furiously.

“No, absolutely not! Kris, if you tell Cas anything-”

Krissy grinned devilishly at him, while Dean gaped at the monster he had created. Where had he gone wrong? Too much television? Not enough boundaries?

Then, a shrill ring went through the house as someone pressed the doorbell.

Dean and Krissy stared at each other before leaping up and racing to the door. Krissy reached for the doorknob as Dean grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder. Dean turned to face the man in the doorway and immediately lost the ability to speak.

Cas was standing in the doorway carrying a box of pizza wearing a calm expression. His ruffled hair was tamed slightly by the Heavenly Pizza cap on his head. His shirt, however, was the infamous dark blue button up. Dean gulped and tightened his hold on Krissy.

“Hello, Dean. Tough night?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah, you could say that.” Dean said, glancing at Krissy. “Could you just gimme a sec, Cas?”

“Of course.” Cas said. Dean left the door opened as he carried Krissy to the living room and dropped her onto the couch. Dean bent down to her level and looked her squarely in the eye.

“Alright, Kris. How about this: If I ask out Cas in the next five minutes, you have to watch Doctor Sexy with me for the rest of the night.” Krissy made a face at this as Dean powered through. “And if I don’t you get to go tell him and we get to watch The Avengers.”

Krissy beamed at that.

“Deal.” She said, as Dean slipped off his watch and handed it to her to keep track of the time.

Dean walked out of the living room and headed towards the still open door.

“Sorry about that.” Dean said, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.

“It’s perfectly fine. Although, your pizza might have cooled with the wait.” Cas said, sliding the pizza out of its carrier and giving it to Dean.

“Don’t worry; I won’t let that effect your tip.” Dean said, setting the pizza on the little table by the door and pulling out his wallet. He was already starting to regret that he only gave himself five minutes. Ten minutes would have been nice. Five is just a little too restricting. “Actually, I, uh, probably won’t even eat any. Kris and I ate leftovers earlier.”

“You ordered a pizza after eating dinner?” Cas asked, head tilting in confusion. “What for?”

Dean counted out the correct change and handed the amount to Cas, catching Cas’s eye.

“I kind of have a thing for the delivery guy.” Dean said, hopefully sounding ten times more confident than he felt.

They stood there, just staring at each other, for a ridiculous amount of time before Dean realized that Cas’s shocked silence was most definitely not a good reaction and started to panic.

“Um, uh, jeez. Sorry about that. I, uh, won’t let that effect your tip either.” Dean tried to force out a laugh as he grappled for the doorknob and attempted to slam the door shut so he could go drown his misery in pizza.

“Wait!” Cas yelled, stopping the door from closing with his hand.

Dean waited, as Cas seemed to collect himself, taking off the pizza cap and running a nervous hand through his hair.

“Um,” Cas said, “There are actually three other guys on delivery service. In fact, there’s a single guy that is supposed to just work this street specifically, but, uh, I always take the pizza that gets ordered from this address,” Cas paused and took a heavy breath. “Because I have a thing for the babysitter.”

Silence took over again while the boys looked at each other. Dean’s mouth agape and Cas nervously fiddling with his hat, until-

“Alright, Dean, time’s up!” Krissy screeched as she ran to the door. “Hello, Mr. Pizza Man Guy! Dean is way to embarrassed too tell you, but, as his arch-nemesis, it is my duty to inform you that Dean is ridiculously in love with you. You may now kiss him,” At this point Krissy’s voice shifted from light to stern and she began to wag a finger at Cas. “On the cheek only!”

Cas tilted his head to the side and a small smile graced his face.

“Now, come on, Dean, this means we can watch The Avengers!” As she sprinted towards the living room, she called back, “Your boyfriend can watch, too, if he wants!”

Dean blushed furiously as he turned back to Cas.

“Uh, I completely understand if you don’t want to-” Dean was interrupted by Cas kissing him gently on the cheek. As he pulled away, Dean realized that Cas was also a deep shade of crimson.

“Sorry.” Cas said. “But I did get permission, so…didn’t want to let that chance go.”

“Yeah, no! No problem.” Dean choked out. “Uh, actually, that was totally awesome and any time you wanna do that again- I mean, not that you have to do it again, but if you wanted, but if not, that’s okay, too, I guess. Not that I don’t want you to, cause I definitely want-” Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm his frantic breathing. “Do you wanna come watch The Avengers?”

Smiling, Cas reached for Dean’s hand and stepped into the house.

“I’d love that, Dean.”

Dean’s whole body felt light as he led Cas through the house to the living room. Absolutely nothing could ruin this for him.

“So, Dean, did you tell Cas about your picture of his butt?”

Except, maybe that.


End file.
